One Mistake, Wonderful Beginnings
by Cerulean89
Summary: Following the movie: Avery Coulson, Phil's only daughter gets an unexpected surprise while trying to help the others find the Tessaract and Loki. When a certain Captain catches her attention will love blossom or will this surprise keep them from coming together? Steve R./ OC rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything everything belongs to Marvel but my ocs execpt her last name that is Marvels to. _

One Mistake, Wonderful beginnings

Chapter one

I was sitting on the bathroom floor staring at a little pink plus on the test. I started crying this can't be happening now. Now that there is a maniac who has killed people and is in possession of the Tesseract. Loki of Asgard has issued a war againts Earth and humans and I am fucking pregnant this is going to be awesome. I laid my head against the wall looking up and started to cry. Why the hell did this happen to me? Then there was a knock on the door. "Avery are you alright?" my father asked. I threw away the test and washed my hands and face. I came out ot the bathroom and he put his hand to my face. "You look awfully pale." Did I mention that Phil Coulson is my father? Ugh this is a giant mess.

"I am fine dad just stressed at work and all," I tried not to sound shaky. But it is the truth; if I wasn't so stressed I wouldn't have gone to the bar with Caleb. Gotten drunk and slept with the bastard and gotten pregnant.

"Alright as long as you are fine. I have to go to the mainland to go and get Captain Rogers. I love you baby girl. I will be back soon," he said kissing my head and headed towards the door.

"Alright see you soon dad," I said giving him the best smile I could muster as my stomach still was uneasy.

I didn't know when was a good time to tell him so I decided to talk to the only "friend" I had here on the base. Natasha Romanova. I headed to her room and knocked on the door and heard her say come. I walked in and saw her watching old footage of her and Clint fighting together.

"Avery what's wrong you don't look well," she said and I felt my stomach starting to flip and the urge to throw up hit me again. I ran to the bathroom and emptied whatever was left in my stomach. She came over and rubbed my back. "What is going on?"

"Tasha what am I going to do?" I cried after I flushed the toilet and slumped agaist the wall. She handed me a wash cloth and some water and sat next to me.

"What happened?" she asked. I looked at her worried face the only time she ever shows emotion is with me only.

"I am pregnant." I put my hand to my head and felt the tears flowing again.

"Whose the father?"

"Agent Caleb Jones. Tasha what am I going to tell dad?" I sobbed and wished these stupid hormones weren't everywhere at once.

"Well what do you want to do? There is always that choice of you know..." she started and I cut her off.

"No I wont do that. But what am I going to do? How will dad and Fury react?"

"They will take you off missions for your safety," she said and I nodded knowing everything.

A few hours later as we just sat there in the silence speaking only every few minutes coming up with nothing. Fury came over the intercom "Agent Romanova, Agent ACoulson you are needed on deck." We headed on the deck. I made Tasha swear that she wouldn't say anything to anybody. I would think about how to tell everyone soon I hope. We headed over to a jet that just landed and dad and another guy came out of the air craft.

"Ah Captain Rogers this is Agent Romanova and Agent ACoulson. She is also my daughter," dad said to him as we shook hands. When he shook my hand something tingled up my arm. I started to blush but then shook it off and looked at him and smiled.

"It's so nice to finally meet the man that my father has idolized for so long." I saw I was making dad fidget and Captain Rogers blush a little.

"Avery," dad said making me smile. I let go of the Captains hand and felt a loss of warmth. I really didn't want to let his hand go. Dad had to go to the bridge ahead of us and we were walking around the helicarrier as Captain Rogers looked around.

"Ah Dr. Banner I am Agent Romanova and this is Agent ACoulson and of course Captain Rogers," I heard Tasha say and we both looked over and saw the doctor looking a bit flustered over being here on the base.

"Hello," he said jumping a little. I watched him thinking how could this really nice almost timid man be the Hulk? I asked myself and realized that we needed to get inside. I went ahead of the others to meet up with Fury and dad. The others were right behind me. After introductions were done Tasha showed Banner to his lab and I was left with Captain Rogers to show him around.

We walked by the cafeteria and I smelt onions and felt my stomach turn. This wasn't good I didn't want to throw up again. I tried to calm down my quesy stomach but to no avail I ran down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. For the third time today I found myself on my knees, head burried into the toilet. I groaned and flushed. Standing up I straightened myself up, washed my hands and mouth and popped in a mint and left bathroom. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into the Captain knocking me off balance. I was falling but strong protective arms flew around me to keep me from falling.

"Sorry about that ma'am are you alright?" Captain Rogers asked letting me go.

"I am the one that needs to be sorry for running into you Captain Rogers. I am also sorry for leaving you in the middle of the tour," I said and he shook his head.

"You can call me Steve Ma'am." He gave me his most polite smile and I couldn't help but smile myself. There is just something about this man that was making me hm...what would I call this ah got it having a high school crush. I shook my head to stop the self babble.

"You can call me Avery."

"Avery that's a pretty name. But are you alright?" he asked.

"I think I um...ate something that doesn't agree with me," I said and just as I said this I saw dad coming towards us. His smile faded when he saw me looking really pale and rushed over to me.

"Avery what's wrong?" he asked concern running through his eyes. I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off as he put his hand to my forehead.

"I am fine dad just like I said earlier. The stress is getting to me and I really haven't been eating very well lately."

"I guess it's just a father thing to be worried about my only daughter. Sorry Captain Rogers," he said making me blush like mad now.

"It's fine and call me Steve," he said. .

"Sheesh I am an adult here aren't I? If I say I am fine I mean I am fine!" I sort of yelled and realizing that I did I felt awful. "Sorry but really I am fine. I think I am gonna go to my quarters and lay down for a bit. Dad do you think you can finish the tour?" He nodded and I was grateful for that. "Thanks dad, I will see you both later. I love you dad." I kissed his cheek causing him to blush this time. Then I headed down to my quarters.

Once inside I laid down on the bed and put my hand on my stomach thinking how the hell am I going to be able to keep this a secret. It wont be to long before I would start showing. I turned onto my side and felt myself fall into the depth of a dreamless sleep. I was woken up by someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see that it was dad.

"Director Fury want's to see you on the bridge," he said and I sat up and nodded. I stretched and rubbed my eyes and got out of bed and headed towards the bridge. "Feeling any better?" he asked walking with me.

"Actually I am. Thanks dad," I said just before we got to the bridge. Dad left to go help others track down the cube while I went to the bridge to see Banner, Steve, Tasha and Fury standing on the bridge.

"We have found Loki in Strutgard Germany. I am sending a team to get him. Cap your up. Romanova and ACoulson will be joining you," he said. We all nodded and we were dismissed. I went back to my room and got changed into my outfit. Black cargo pants, long sleeve black shirt and a black vest. Alright I like black so what. I pulled my already short hair back in a pony tail and pulled on my combat (black of course) boots and put my guns in the holsters. Added a few other things to my pockets. I walked out of my room and to the jet when Tasha grabbed me by the arm.

"Are you sure you should be going?" she asked me. I shook my head and looked at Steve who watched us.

"I have to go Tasha. Please this could be my last chance," I said and she nodded and we headed for the jet and took off towards Germany.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything everything belongs to Marvel but my ocs except her last name that is Marvels to. _

Authors notes: Things have been brought to my attention on spelling of names. I misspelled Romanoff with Romanova thanks to a site I was doing some research on. -_- I really don't like when that happens. Well on with the story with the correct spelling of names. ~Ceru

One Mistake, Wonderful beginnings

Chapter two

As we took off for Germany, sitting at the computer typing for the emergency request forms for Germany authorities, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I saw Steve looking at me. "What's wrong Steve?" I asked him.

"We need a plan when we reach Germany. What are you going to do?" I thought about it for a few minutes and realized that the citizens would be scared.

"I will help the citizens to safety while you try to get Loki to surrender." Finishing the last touches of the emergency request forms and sent them getting a ping saying that they have received it and authorized it. "Permission granted Agent Romanoff we are good to go." She nodded and started flying lower to the ground.

"Sounds like a good plan." Steve replied as we got ready. Once we located the area where Loki had all the citizens outside kneeling in front of him. Noticing that an older man stood up and was talking back to the God of Mischief.

"I think that is our cue. Give me a ride down?" He nodded and put his arm around me as we jumped out of the ship and as we landed he brought up his shield as I covered the elderly man with my body as the bolt bounced off the shield, hitting Loki knocking him off his feet.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing." Steve walked up to him as Loki got back to his feet.

"The soldier," he chuckled. "A man out of time."

"I am not the one out of time," he said just as Tasha came in with the jet and pointed the ship's gun at him.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." He got mad and shot a blue stream of light at my friend. She dodged it and Steve threw his shield at him. Everyone started to scatter.

"Everyone this way follow me!" I yelled leading the frightened people to their safety. As they were fighting Loki looked my way catching Steve's attention. He smiled and shot a bolt at me. Doing a backward hand spring the bolt hit a light pole bringing the pole down on me. Groaning in pain as my vision started blurring. I could barely make out Steve as he came rushing over to me and removing the pole off me.

"It's going to be alright," and after that nothing.

When I came to my head was killing me. Trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by a strong hand. "Don't move you're hurt. We need to get you back and checked out," looking at Steve when he said that. He had a concerned look on his face then I saw Tony Stark standing there looking at me as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you to Ave," he said using my nickname making me growl.

"Don't call me that," I hissed and looked over to see Loki sitting across from me. This time I did sit up just as a storm started. I hissed as my side started to hurt. Hopefully I just have a few bruised ribs and nothing is broke. I hope the baby is alright.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked looking at Loki. I stood up beside him and Stark when the jet shook Steve's arms went around me protectively.

"I am not overly fond of what follows," Loki said looking up. Then something landed on the jet making me stumble to the floor. Stark put on his mask as Steve put on his helmet. Then Stark opened the door and in came a blonde man with a hammer. He hit Tony in the chest knocking him into Steve as I dodged.

"Wait what are you doing?!" I yelled trying to block him from our prisoner. He just grabbed me and pushed me back into the two crumpled on the floor. Hissing in pain as I jarred my ribs again. The man grabbed Loki and jumped out of the jet.

"Another Asgardian?" Tasha asked.

"Do you think that guy is friendly?" Steve asked.

"Who knows but if he lets Loki go or kills him then the Tesseract is lost," Stark said heading to the exit.

"Wait Stark we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack," and with that he was gone.

"I'd sit this one out Cap these guys are Gods of Legends," Tasha said going to close the door.

"There is only one God ma'am and they are not it," Steve said putting on a parachute. He looked at me as I stayed on the floor in pain. "You better get her to a doctor. You'll both be alright." He told me then went and jumped out the door.

Looking at Tasha and scowled at her. "You told him?"

"I had to you were unconscious and I didn't want him to do something that put both you and the baby at risk. Stark knows as well."

"Damn it. That's all I need now is those two knowing." Standing up and hissing grabbing my ribs. Sitting down we just waited until we got a call from Stark giving us their location and picked up Loki, Steve and Stark and Thor, Loki's brother. Steve came over and sat next to me. I could see the disappointment in his eyes then he looked down.

Once we made it back to helicarrier I was taken to sick bay and treated. Thank god my assumptions were correct. Only bruised ribs but not to mention finally figuring out that I am three weeks pregnant. Then protocol had to take place. They would tell Fury after they integrate the prisoner. I went to find dad to finally tell him the truth. I found him leaving the bridge and he came up to me.

"Avery are you alright? I heard that you were in sick bay?" He looked at me and that is when I lost it and started to cry.

"Oh daddy I am so scared," I cried he put me in his arms and he led me back into a room that no one was using and it was very private.

"What is going on?" he asked as we sat down in the chairs.

"I don't know how to say this but the reason I haven't been feeling good is I am p...pre...pregnant," I sobbed into my hands. I felt him stiffen but then he put his hand on my back and rubbed it.

"Oh well that would explain things. How far? And who's the father?" he asked making me look at him.

"You're not mad?" I asked as I wiped my tears.

"No I can't be mad at you, but I am not exactly happy. Now how far and whose the father?" he asked again.

"Three weeks and Agent Jones. Daddy do you think I can be a mother?" asking him leaning back in my chair and putting my hands to my face.

"I think you can do whatever it is you set your mind to. Hell I can't believe that I am going to be a grandfather. Are you going to tell Agent Jones?" Looking at him and sighing.

"I don't know. It was a one time deal. We were drunk it was an accident. Hell we don't even like each other," I scoffed at the idea of telling him or not. There was a knock on the door, dad opened it to see Steve at the door.

"May I speak to Avery?" he asked. Dad nodded and left after telling me we'll continue our chat. Nodding as he left Steve and I alone.

"Steve?" I asked as he sat down in dad's spot.

"Um...So how are your injuries?" he asked putting his hand behind his head.

"Fine just bruised ribs, nothings broken," replying keeping my eyes down and hand folded in my lap.

"And the um...baby?"

"Alright, right on track and healthy. Steve I just want to let you know that I didn't plan for this to happen. It was a few weeks ago, a drunken night at a bar. I am just so stupid," I could feel tears threatening to fall. "I don't want to lose your friendship because I really like you..." I shot my head up in horror as that last part came out of my mouth. Getting up out of the chair to run out of the room only for him to grab my arm.

"Wait please," he said bringing me back into the room. "Avery I like you to." Looking at him as he gave me one of his signature smiles. "From the first time your father introduced us."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes but now we need to find the Tesseract and after that I want you to help me understand this world better," he said making me nod. "Oh and another thing can you help me with something?" Nodding he took my hand and we walked down to a restricted area.

Heading over to the key pad I started to do what I was best known for in SHIELD, hacking. I opened the door and we both walked into the hanger. We looked around and Steve grabbed my waist and jumped up to another level. "What is all this?" asking him he shook his head. He opened one of the crates and there was a weapon that I have never seen before.

"What is SHIELD doing with these?" my mind was blown that I was working for this agency that was making weapons of mass destruction with the Tesseract. Steve grabbed it and we made out way to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but oc's and just her first name not last.

Chapter Three

Once we made it to the lab Fury was there talking to Dr. Banner and Tony. "What is phase 2?" Stark asked. Steve put down the weapon on the table.

"Phase 2. SHIELD used the cube to make weapons. Sorry computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve looked at Fury and I too looked at the spy.

"Rogers we gathered everything related to the tesseract. This does not mean..." he was interrupted by Stark.

"I am sorry Nick, what were you saying?" Tony said showing us the plans for the weapons. Then Tasha and Thor walked in I glared at her.

"I was wrong director the world hasn't changed," Steve said.

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner asked Tasha.

"You want to think you should removing yourself from this environment doctor? And Avery you shouldn't be here." she said looking at Dr. Banner then at me.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed," he chuckled.

They started to fight and I could feel something wasn't right. Fury explained why they were making weapons with the tesseract because of Thor and the reality of being out numbered by creatures we have yet to see. Again that nagging sensation wouldn't leave me alone. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as the fighting became more intense.

"She shouldn't even be here. She is pregnant and is at risk," I heard Stark say pointing at me.

"Shut it Stark it wasn't my fault that I was left at a bar alone and drunk! If you didn't blow me off and left with your fan club, then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant!" I hissed.

"What you and Stark?" Steve asked. I shook my head knowing that he wasn't understanding.

"Stark was my best friend growing up, we had a fall out when I went to college but Pepper got us back together. We met for drinks and once I was drunk he blew me off for girls who were blonde and dumb," I shouted.

"We are a time bomb," I heard Banner say after my little rant.

"You need to step away," Fury said.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off some steam?" Tony said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well. Now back off!" Steve shouted hitting his arm off his shoulder.

"Now I am starting to want you to make me," he said looking at Steve.

"Leave him alone Stark," I said making him look at me.

"Oh the little not so goody two shoes baby Coulson is standing up for the Capsicle?" he taunted making me want to hit him.

"Leave her alone Stark. You're a big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?" Steve said pulling me behind him.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Was his reply.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I have seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. Your not the guy that makes the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony said not really paying attention to what Steve was saying. I shook my head looking at him taking Steve's hand.

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve looked back at me squeezing my hand.

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came from a bottle," Stark retorted. I was getting frustrated even more with everything that came out of playboy's mouth.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Steve said staring straight at Stark until Thor started laughing. We turned our attentions back on to him.

"You people are so petty. And tiny," he said.

"Agent Romanoff would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury said.

"Where you rented my room," Banner said pointing to the cell.

"The cell was just in case..."

"Case you wanted to kill me?" he said. "I already have tried. I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on and focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show. And put everyone in here at risk. You want to know Agent Romanoff you want to know how I stay calm?" Banner asked. Fury, Tasha and I put our hands to our guns.

"Dr. Banner put down the scepter," Steve said and then the computer went off. Banner put down the weapon and went over to see the results. I felt the sensation stop suddenly making me dizzy and I fell to my knees. "Avery?"

"Sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick after all," Banner went to the computer.

"You located the tesseract?" Thor asked.

Steve helped me up and started to fight with Tony again. Then there was an explosion that sent me flying into Steve and Tony. "You alright?" Nodding he looked at Tony,"put on the suit." They got up and went left the lab. I went to find dad and headed towards the cell Loki was in. I heard people coming taking hold of my gun I hid firing at the people that tried to get to Loki. Someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the shadows and I was fighting them. Finally able to shoot him he fell to the floor. Looking up just as I see Thor rushing through just as Loki stepped out of the cell. Only to trap Thor in the cell now.

He hit the glass with his hammer then making the cell drop a bit. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" Loki asked going over to the panel. I came out holding my gun at Loki's head just as I saw dad hit Loki's minion. He had one of the SHIELD weapons.

"Move away please," he said nicely but demanding. So like dad I smiled but kept my gun aimed at his head. "You like this?" he indicated at the gun. "Started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?" He turned it on. Then my heart dropped to my stomach as I watched Loki appear behind him and stab him with his scepter.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"NO!" Thor yelled hitting the glass.

I rushed over to him tears in my eyes Loki went over and pressed the button and dropped the cell into the chamber and eventually out of the ship. "You monster!" I yelled. Catching his attention he came over and grabbed me by the neck.

"I don't think so. This will be fun. Watch your dad die before I kill you myself," he chuckled. I went for my gun and used it to hit him in the head. He dropped me and I went to dad after coughing and regaining my breath.

"You're going to lose," dad said.

"Am I?" Loki asked looking at us. Taking off my vest and pressing it to his wound.

"It's in your nature." He said weakly.

"Your heros are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" he asked coming closer to us.

"You lack conviction," he said Loki started to speak when dad pulled the trigger sending him flying through the wall. "So that's what it does." He closed his eyes and his breaths became shallow.

"Daddy stay with me you're going to be alright. Just stay awake," I shouted through my tears.

"Avery my special little girl. I am so proud of you. I just wished that I could have seen my first grandchild," his voice getting weaker. He put his hand to my face and I put my hand over his. He was getting colder I knew I was losing him.

Then Fury came up to us. "Sorry boss they got away," he said the last part I couldn't understand. He was going faster than I thought.

"Just stay awake eye's on me," Fury said.

"I am clocking out here," he whispered.

"Not an option," Fury said. "You need to be here for your daughter."

"It's okay boss, this was never going to work if they didn't have something to...to..." was all he said and then he was gone.

"No daddy don't leave me!" I let out a heart breaking sob and my tears flooding down my face, putting my head on his shoulder. The medical team got there but it was too late. My father was gone. I let the medics start to treat my cuts and bruises. I felt numb as I watched them declare him dead. Looking back at Fury I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I became deaf to the world around me until Fury's hand landed on my shoulder. Snapping out of my little world.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said. I walked away as they took my father's body away. Going to the bridge I sat down and just stared at the table.

"Avery?" Looking up seeing it was Steve as he sat next to me. "I am sorry for your loss." Nodding I just turned and looked at my hands on the table.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them," Fury said taking my father's pride and joy vintage Captain America cards and tossed them on the table. They were drenched in blood. I felt my stomach turn and running out of the room to the nearest garbage can and threw up. I didn't know if it was the baby or the loss of my father. Either way I had no one now. Agent Jones was killed during the attack. My dad was gone so what is the point in having the baby any more.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked coming over to me. Sitting against the wall putting my head on my knees.

"I just lost my father. How the hell am I alright? Not to mention that my baby's father is dead as well. I have no one. I don't feel the need to live anymore," I choked out.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I couldn't write this chapter without crying. I always feels sad when Coulson dies. I really liked him and his fanboyism about Captain America.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc but not her last name

Chapter Four

"Avery what are you saying?" he asked sitting beside me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking in his blue eyes. "Your father would not want you to give up the life he died protecting. Nor the child you carry. Now if you think you are all alone you are sadly mistaking."

"What do you know?" I said bitterly getting to my feet. He stood as well and looked down at me.

"I lost my best friend. And the woman that I loved. But you, there is just something about you that has brought life back into my hurting heart. I may never forget Peggy and Bucky but being with you I want to have a life with you Avery Coulson." Looking at him I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Oh Steve." I threw myself into his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. "He was my everything. My dad, mom, best friend, mentor and now he's gone."

"I know, I know," he soothed trying to calm me down. "Why don't you go and change and I will get you in a little while?" He suggested I nodded. Heading to my room to get changed.

Once changed I went to see Natasha and Clint to see how he was doing. I walked in to see them talking. "Hey Clint. How are you doing?"

"Better A.C. how are you doing?" he asked. "Sorry about your dad."

"Numb, thanks." Clint went to the restroom when Steve came to the door of the room.

"Time to go," he said. Tasha and I looked at each other.

"Go where?" she asked looking back at him.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" he asked as Clint came out of the bathroom.

"I can," was all he said while drying his hands. Steve looked at Tasha as she nodded.

"Got a suit?" Clint nodded. "Then Suit up." He left and I followed him already with my guns and other weapons that I have. He turned around and looked at me. Shaking his head and taking my arms. "You aren't going."

"Yes I am. Loki wears my father's blood. I am going to get my revenge," I said with venom laced in my voice.

"You need to stay here and take care of yourself and the baby," he said just as Clint and Tasha came up to us.

"Baby?" Clint looked between Steve and I. "Wow Cap." I glared at him and Tasha whispered in his ear what happened. "Oh sorry." Shaking my head and looking back at Steve.

"I am going no matter what. Steve let me avenge my father. Please I need do this just as much you." Looking at him he gave in and all four of us climbed into the quinjet.

"Hey you guys aren't authorized..." a kid said.

"Son just don't," was all Steve said and he left the jet as Clint and Tasha got in the cockpit. We left the helicarrier and headed for New York.

Sitting in my seat bouncing my knee I felt someone grab my hand. Looking at Steve with a worried expression. "You know you can still change your mind."

"I am going to fight along side you just as my father wanted me to. With the Avengers it was his dream. Thank you Steve," I said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For believing in me." I said smiling at him.

"Get ready we see Loki," Clint said as he pointed him out. He was fighting with Thor but managed to get away and shot at us. Hitting one of the turbines and we were going down. Steve grabbed on to the frame and then me trying to steady us. We made a rough landing but we were all still alive. Heading out of the jet we looked up at the tower.

"We have to get back up there," Steve shouted. We stopped and looked up as more creatures came out of the portal but none as vial as the flying worm monster.

"Oh we are in deep shit," I said watching as it flew past us and it released more creatures.

"Stark are you seeing this?" Steve asked through our intercom.

"Seeing still working on believing." He replied. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

We were fighting against the chaos that the aliens were causing when the screams of the innocents lingered in our ears.

"We've got civilians trapped," Clint started to say when Loki flew by.

"Loki," Steve said. "They are fish in a barrel down there."

"I will lead as many to safety as I can," I said getting up and running over to civilians as Steve ran towards the cops to get a perimeter. "Come on follow me!" I shouted to a group and lead them out of harms way into a building. "Head for the basement. "You'll be safer underground."

"How do you know?" an elderly woman asked me. I smiled and looked at them.

"We are the Avengers," I said and ran out of the building and to another group of people who were being surrounded. Taking my guns and shooting the aliens in the head.

Making my way back just in time to see Thor and Banner joined the group. "So this all seems horrible," he said getting off the bike.

"I've seen worse," Tasha said.

"Sorry."

"No we could use a little worse," she said.

"Stark we got him," Steve said.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up," Tony said. "I am bringing the party to you." And with that in comes Ironman flying in with that worm following him.

"I...I don't see how that's a party," Tasha said as we stared at the thing.

"Ditto," I said looking worried at it.

"Dr. Banner now might be a good time to get angry," Steve said making me nod.

"That's my secret Captain. I am always angry," he said going green. He smashed the head of the thing and Stark sent in a blaster and blew it up. Steve covered Tasha and I with his shield. The Chitarui hissed and howled with anger.

"Guys?" Tasha said as we all looked up.

"Call it Captain," Tony said.

"Alright until we close that portal our priority is containment. Barton I want you up on that roof. Eyes opened on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. Any thing that gets three blocks or more either turn it back or turn it to ash." Steve gave orders.

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas," he said and they took off.

"Thor you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down, you got the lightning. Light the bastards up," he said and off went Thor. "You, Avery and I stay here on the ground fighting here. And Hulk smash." The Hulk smiled and went off and started smashing.

We fought as hard as we could but we were getting tired and fast. There was just so many of them. I watched as Tasha finished off another one with their own weapon. I rushed over to them loading my last round of bullets. Watching Tasha running towards Steve with his shield at the ready. She jumped on it and he sent her flying towards those things they were riding.

Clint just radioed in saying that a bank full of civilians being cornered. Looking at him we nodded and rushed to help them out. I went in from below with the cops as Steve was fighting them on top then a bomb went off sending him flying out the window.

"Steve!" Shouting and running up to him. He was standing but looked a bit shocked. Putting my hands to his face he looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine. Let's get back to taking out the garbage," he said starting to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back bringing our faces closer together. Kissing him with all that I had in me.

"I love you," I said kissing him again and then letting him go and started fighting. Taking up one of their weapons just as Tasha had before and clobbering them as much as possible.

"I can close the portal can anyone copy?" I heard Tasha say.

"Then do it!" Steve replied.

"No not yet I have a nuke that will explode in less the a minute," Tony said. I watched as Tony took the nuke and sent it through the portal along with him. The weapon hit and everything around us started to drop where they were. I ran up to Steve and taking his hand in mine.

"He did it," I said but then Tony hadn't come back through the portal.

"Close it," Steve said I felt my heart-break he was my friend after all even if he wasn't a good one. Then as the portal closed Tony managed to get through it. "Son of a gun."

"Somethings wrong," I said watching his rapid descent.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said swinging his hammer and just then Hulk caught him and landed. We rushed over to him as Thor ripped off his mask. He wasn't breathing. I put my head into Steve's shoulder. Then Hulk let out an ear piercing roar scaring Tony as he regained consciousness.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Tony asked making us all laugh. "Please tell me no one kissed besides Ave?" I rolled my eyes as Steve's arms wrapped around me protectively.

"We won," Steve said. I turned to him and kissed him with so much passion making the others whistle well mostly Tony. He started going on about Shwarma but Thor mentioned that we weren't through.

Heading back to the tower we watched as Loki pulled himself out of the crater he was laying in. He looked at us I pointed my gun at him as Clint pointed his arrow as we all surrounded him. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now," he said. I went up to him and bashed him in the head with my gun.

"That was for my father," I said walking back to the others dropping my gun as an intense pain ripped through my lower stomach. Doubling over in pain as Steve rushed to me. "Steve?" I was scared and passed out.

A/N: Please review. Man I am getting these chapters out so quick. I am on a roll.


End file.
